La vie ne s'achète pas
by EmmaD.11
Summary: Deathfic ! Pourquoi est-ce dans les moments les plus compliqués que la vie décide de tout chambouler ? Un amour qui n'eut jamais le temps de vivre, car la mort est mille fois plus rapide. Depuis quand Potter se balade-t-il sans baguette ? S'il l'avait eu sur lui... jamais ça ne ce serait fini...


**Disclamer **: Les personnages ne sont évidemment pas à moi, mais à JK Rowling. Je tiens à la remiercier, sans elle ma vie n'aurait jamais autant eu de couleur.

**Bêta lectrice** : Frenchy. Je la remercie vraiment beaucoup.

**Note de l'auteur **: La fin est beaucoup trop proche et sec :) Et puis... _c'est une de mes premières fics_' quoi ! Siouplait ! Ah. :3

**Publié le **: 13.05.13

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Le temps à l'extérieur reflétait la chaleur. Le soleil tapait fort sur la surface du lac de Poudlard, à tel point qu'aucune créature magique ne se laissait apercevoir entre ces eaux redoutables.

Harry parcourait les couloirs vides et silencieux du grand château. Habillé de sa simple robe de sorcier, il regardait d'un air absent chaque armure rouillée qui se trouvait entre chaque bougie accrochée au mur vieilli.

Un sourire doux vint prendre place sur son visage jovial. Décidément, Ron et Hermione étaient bien la raison de son bonheur.

Heureusement qu'ils étaient présents, car comment ferait Harry pour vivre avec tous ses malheurs qui lui barraient le beau chemin de la vie ? C'était sa dernière année, et rien ne lui arracherait la joie que cette fin lui procurait.

Il n'allait plus avoir besoin de rester auprès de sa tante et de son oncle, les Dursley. Quel heureux évènement de ne plus avoir besoin de les côtoyer !

« Qu'est-ce qui te rend si enchanté pour avoir une tête d'imbécile ? » demanda Malefoy, adossé contre une poutre de marbre.

Harry ne s'arrêta pas de sourire, puis continua son chemin déjà tracé. Quant à Drago, il fronça les sourcils. Depuis quand exactement ignorait-on un Malefoy ? Jamais, Ô grand jamais, il ne fallait commettre cette erreur. Et de plus, pourquoi ce satané Gryffondor ne répondait-il pas à sa question ?

« Je te parle, Potty, donc maintenant tu me réponds. » persifla-t-il d'une voix sèche. Il s'était avancé, sa baguette fermement tenue.

Harry, quant à lui, s'arrêta net. Il se retourna doucement. Malefoy émit un rictus. Enfin la partie allait commencer.

« Je n'ai pas envie de me battre, d'accord, Malefoy ? » proposa le rouge et or délicatement, comme si chaque parole lui coûtait un effort incroyable.

Drago éclata d'un rire sans joie, très glacial. Il avait sûrement oublié qu'on ne contredisait _jamais_ un Malefoy. Bizarrement, Potter ne tenait pas dans sa main sa baguette magique, d'ailleurs il n'y avait aucune trace d'elle. Ses poches paraissaient vides, comme le peu de lueur que parsemait ses yeux verts, habituellement si joyeux. En fait, seul son demi-sourire irradiait la joie. Et encore, il fanait lentement…

Même quand Malefoy avait ricané, il n'avait manifesté aucun geste. Comme s'il mourait, petit à petit. Et qu'il ne deviendrait que cendres, qu'on disperserait d'un souffle. Quand il avait parlé, son timbre semblait également absent, sans vie. C'était étrange de voir _ce _Gryffondor aussi… Terne de sentiment. Mais ça, le Serpentard n'avait même daigné le remarquer… Quelle chose pouvait paraître plus importante à ses yeux que la défaillance du Saint-Potter ? La réussite, peut-être.

« Je n'ai jamais demandé ton avis, l'balafré. C'est moi qui ai envie de te battre et je le ferai ! » décida-t-il, la voix hautaine.

Encore plus étonnant, Harry se contenta de hausser les épaules. Comme si on lui avait simplement demandé s'il aimerait aller chez Honeydukes ou bien rester à Poudlard durant un temps de pluie. Décidément, Drago n'aimait pas du tout cette indifférence que montrait Potter.

Encore une fois, il fallait faire ce que _lui_, voulait. Personne ne choisissait à sa place ! Il ne l'entendait sûrement pas de cette oreille. Hop ! Un premier sort lancé, le balafré tombé. _Ennuyant_, pensa Drago.

Il aurait préféré qu'il se batte. Mais bien sûr, il n'avait pas de baguette. Comment ferait-il ? Malefoy se rapprocha de sa Némésis, couchée à terre. Harry avait le regard vide et même sa bouche n'assurait plus le moindre petit sourire. Le Serpentard haussa un sourcil.

« Potter, Potter, Potter… Nom d'une gargouille. Tu es si médiocre que cela ? » demanda Malefoy, lassé par la pauvreté de son ennemi juré.

Les yeux verts de ce dernier se firent plus brillants. Le blond se redressa alors qu'il s'était abaissé pour mieux discerner le perdant.

« _Enervatum_. »

Harry se réanima puis se leva docilement mais avec un peu de peine. Du sang filait sur son avant-bras gauche et un mal de tête affreux lui tapait sur le système nerveux. Il épousseta ses habits qui s'étaient salis sur le sol non nettoyé. Apparemment, Argus Rusard, le concierge de l'école, prenait bien plus de plaisir à enguirlander les élèves qu'à astiquer le château.

Encore une fois, Malefoy avait la mauvaise impression que Potter se fichait éperdument de son compte ! Non, au lieu de ça, il prit bien la peine de remettre comme il le fallait ses lunettes, qui étaient elles aussi tombées sur la pierre froide du couloir.

« Je t'ai dit quoi ? » murmura-t-il si bas que Drago eut du mal à l'entendre.

« Mais je m'en tape, Potter ! » répliqua-t-il en guise de réponse. « Comme je te l'ai dit, je veux te maîtriser alors je le fais ! »

Harry secoua la tête en signe de négation, désemparé. Il ne comprenait donc pas ?

« Pas maintenant. Demain, si tu veux, mais pas aujourd'hui ! Laisse-moi tranquille, autrement tu n'auras _plus_ d'autres occasions. »

Mais de quoi parlait-il, bon sang ? Plus l'occasion de quoi ? Encore une fois, c'était Malefoy qui décidait quand ça s'arrêtait. Pourquoi ne disait-il pas directement ce qui n'allait pas ? Non, au lieu de cela, il préférait nettement plus passer par trente-quatre mille chemins !

« Avec moi, on ne fait pas de messages codés. » lâcha sévèrement Drago, un air de mépris sur son visage.

Harry tourna la tête en sa direction, étonné.

« Je ne vais tout de même pas te raconter ma vie, Malefoy. » assura le Gryffondor d'une voix faible, en fronçant les sourcils.

Alors là, le Serpentard resta sur les fesses. Il n'avait même pas haussé la voix, il ne l'avait pas même _insulté_.

Mais qu'arrivait-il à Potter pour être aussi abattu qu'une pierre, aussi vide d'émotion qu'un Portoloin, aussi inutile qu'une bouse ? D'habitude, il agrippait sa baguette magique pour lancer agressivement le premier sortilège qui lui traversait la tête. Là, cependant, rien.

Comme s'il était touché par quelque chose qui lui pourrissait l'envie. L'envie de réussir, l'envie de se battre, l'envie de vivre tout simplement. Harry se contentait juste de hausser les épaules, aujourd'hui. À croire que toutes les forces qu'il avait accumulées s'étaient envolées en un coup de vent, en un coup de regard, en un coup de difficulté.

Pourtant il n'était pas comme ça ! Non, lui, il achevait toujours les problèmes, prenait toujours les raccourcis. Il arrivait à garder l'envie de vaincre et à disposer d'assez de talents pour ne jamais baisser les bras. Quoi qui arrivait, il persévérait. Bien sûr, Malefoy n'en pensait pas un mot... La fierté y était pour beaucoup ? Peut-être.

« Alors… Un duel, ça ne devrait pas te gêner, hein, Potty ! » conclut le vert et argent, en faisant tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts.

« Malefoy. » souffla Harry, ahuri, en penchant la tête de côté. « N'as-tu donc pas remarqué que je n'avais pas de baguette, moi ? Sinon, rassure-toi, tu ne serais pas là, debout en train de parler. Mais plutôt à l'infirmerie, couché, en train de pleurer. » déclara le Gryffondor, sûr de lui. « Enfin, » reprit-il, « je suis sympa. Car je pourrais même certifier que tu serais à Ste-Mangouste… Mais pour cela… Il faudrait vraiment que je sois énervé. Oh ! Mais suis-je bête ! C'est mon cas, Malefoy. »

_« Endol_… »  
« Non. » s'écria Harry en levant la main.

Mais trop tard. Le sortilège toucha Harry en pleine poitrine. Il s'écroula par terre, mais il n'eut même pas le temps de ressentir la douleur, qu'elle s'était déjà arrêtée. Le Gryffondor se souleva, avec difficulté, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il bougeait.

Sa tête lui faisait doublement mal et ses yeux manquaient de sortir de leurs orbites. Debout, il ferma les paupières avec force, puis ne fit aucun geste quand il perçut la voix de son ennemi.

« Non, je suis trop sympa, _moi aussi_. » garantit le Serpentard, narquoisement.

« Dis plutôt que tu ne veux pas te faire chopper ? » sollicita le brun en ouvrant les yeux. « Tu vois Malefoy, durant ma cinquième année, Bellatrix m'a appris une chose. Quand nous lançons un des Sortilèges Impardonnables, c'est que nous voulons réellement la souffrance ou la mort de cette personne. Vois-tu… Je ne crois pas que tu veuilles ma mort, mais je ne peux pas penser que tu souhaites ma vie. Fais ce que tu veux. Ça m'est égal aujourd'hui, même demain… »

Un silence capital régnait dans le couloir. Tous deux gardaient désormais le silence.

« Et si je souhaite ta mort… » risqua Malefoy d'une voix hésitante.

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Alors vas-y, Malefoy. Lance-moi n'importe quel sort, et je tomberai, sans vie. Tu n'as pas remarqué non plus que nous sommes les seuls à faire du bruits ? Car il n'y a personne. Un lien se créé quand tu viens ici, dans cet endroit. Nous sommes au quatrième étage. Tu ne connais pas le mythe ? Si je suis là, ce n'est pas pour rien… Tu as souhaité ma mort, Malefoy. Ton vœu va être exaucé. Le mien n'a pas fonctionné. Car _la_ _vie_ _ne_ _s'achète_ _pas_. Il ne manquait plus que l'absence pour que ta réussite soit faite. Car de la faiblesse, malheureusement, j'en ai déjà. »

Le Gryffondor montra un tableau accroché sur le mur d'à côté. Jamais Drago ne l'avait vu. Il représentait un vieil homme au dos courbé. Le front dégarni pour laisser place à quelques cheveux blancs. Il était fort ridé et deux phrases parcouraient la toile. L'une était : « _Mieux vaut réaliser son souhait que souhaiter l'avoir fait._ » et l'autre informait « _Qu'importe ton souhait, il ne_ _sera exaucé que si ta vie l'emporte._ »

Malefoy haussa les épaules puis afficha un rictus mauvais sur ses lèvres. Comme s'il allait croire ce que disait Potter. C'était lui le pur, pas ce balafré. Et puis… qui ne tente rien n'avait rien. Drago ne réfléchit pas à ce qu'il faisait lorsqu'il murmura :

« _Expulso_ ! »

Harry écarquilla les yeux puis cria une nouvelle fois ''Non'', avant de tomber sur le sol. Il venait de pousser son dernier souffle, son cœur venait d'émettre son dernier battement, sa voix venait de crier sa dernière faveur.

Il mourut dans un silence propice, où seul un cœur assez vivant continuait de battre. Pourtant, Drago n'avait pas lancé un sort mortel, pour quelle raison n'avait-il pas survécu ?

Malefoy courut vers sa Némésis et lui agrippa la main. Aucune trace de vie ne parsemait ses yeux verts, autrefois si brillants de malice. Il l'avait pourtant dit… « _Tu as souhaité ma mort, Malefoy. Ton vœu va être exaucé. Le mien n'a pas fonctionné. _Car la vie ne s'achète pas_._ » Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas écouté ?

Il ne comprenait pas… Était-ce cela la vie ? Alors qu'il comprit cependant qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire, que son cœur ne se redresserait plus jamais, il s'autorisa à verser une seule et unique larme qui mourut sur le corps de celui qu'il avait tant aimé, sans jamais lui avouer.

Peut-être que lui aussi se laisserait la vie… Finalement…

* * *

Je vous remercie d'avoir pris le temps de lire cet OS qui a été écrit il y a suuuuuu...uuuuper longtemps !

Pourquoi est-ce que Harry a cette sorte de malédiction sur le dos ? Votre imagination se fera à coeur joie d'y remédier.

**Petit proverbe : ''Un mort qu'on abandonne, est mort deux fois.'' Marie Lefranc **


End file.
